Power conversion systems convert electrical power from one form to another and may be employed in a variety of applications such as motor drives for powering an electric motor using power from an input source. Such power converters are typically constructed using electrical switches actuated in a controlled fashion to selectively convert input power to output power of a desired form such as single or multi-phase AC of a controlled amplitude, frequency and phase to drive an AC motor according to a desired speed and/or torque profile, often in the presence of varying load conditions. AC motor drives generally provide a controlled AC output via an inverter that converts DC to AC using an array of high-voltage, high-speed semiconductor-based switching devices. The inverter switches are actuated through various forms of pulse width modulation (PWM), with the timing of the array switching determining the power conversion performance to convert power from a DC bus to variable frequency, variable amplitude single or multi-phase AC output power. The PWM switching states used in the inverter are often modeled in terms of a space vector diagram that includes zero vectors at a diagram origin and non-zero (active) vectors, where such control is sometimes referred to as space vector modulation (SVM) or space vector pulse width modulation (SVPWM). U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,254 to Kerkman et al., issued Jan. 16, 2007 and assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses common mode voltage reduction techniques in which the switching sequence is modified to avoid using the zero vectors so as to reduce common mode voltages in the motor. The entirety of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,025 to Yin et al., issued Sep. 12, 2006 and assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses techniques for canceling dead time effects in the algorithm to reduce common mode voltages produced by a three-phase power conversion device in a rectifier/inverter variable frequency drive (VFD), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,070 to Kerkman et al., issued Nov. 16, 2004 and assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses inverter switching control techniques to control reflected voltages in AC motor drives, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,501 to Thunes et al., issued Apr. 25, 2007 and assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses gate pulse time interval adjustment techniques for mitigating reflected waves in AC motor drives, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.